deathreincarnatedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vengeance
The Vengeance is the name of a radical group of deathly extremists located around Earth. They excel in harsh methods and the bringing of death, destruction, and labor. They have cruel manuevers, which are used for the ending of many living things. They wish to bring an the end to the world on a smaller scale to bring peace through war, honor, and death. Their very leader heeds the project. The Vengeance are known for the master hacking of the Endgame device, and the creators of the Arch virus. They are also one of the many seekers of the Skulled Artifacts. History It is unknown precisely, but the Vengeance were probably risen through many effects in the past. More or less they've become extremely potent and powerful. Looking at their vessels can prove it enough. Nex the VII has taken control of them and seeks to obliterate all with his minions. Possession and Creation In the past, Tank and Protos had a fight with the first plague of Archs. The Archs managed to bypass them and hack the Endgame device through sacrifical methods . They require it in use of the Kingship for obliteration . They managed it on a smaller scale in Nex City , where it was destroyed. However, they were stopped before it could be fired on God's Pinnacle . The Arch virus was created as a strategic strain of battle for use against their enemies. The virus itself, with enough molecules, can make a whole Arch or a King Arch . People when corrupted can die, be subject to whole images , become an Arch, or become something else when struck by a Virus meteor . The Skulled Artifacts, known as two weapons, were weapons used by the ancestor race known as the Skulled . They were used for balance, and after the ascension , they were left behind in a sacred temple . Memorables Characters *Nex the VII *Advisor Dactyl Enemies The main squadrons: *Grunts: Standard infantry of the Vengeance. *Captains: Better infantry, leading a small group of grunts. Ability to evade. *Veterans: Armored infantry, leading captains and grunts. They can evade and sprint. *Generals: Strong armored infantry, they lead only a group of Veterans. Spec: *Specialists: Infantry that can outrun you, and quite evasive. *Ninjas: Infantry with light camo and a blade. *Assassins: Fast infantry with throwing knives *Banzaimaker: Has a bayonet. *Captors: Mortar troops, very fragile. *Snipers: Merely, sniper infantry. *Shotters: Close quarters shotgun infantry. *Gliders: Enemies with Jetpacks, they expose enemy cover. *Raiders: Can scale walls and have silenced weapons, also the smallest infantry, wields crossbows. *Holyics: Massive explosive fanatics that can heal other units and restore shielding. The Tougher: *Berserkers: Big menaces that use pure melee. Sometimes use the Knifegun. *Elites: The equivalent of a Entity soldier used by the Reincarnator Army. *Brutes: Use weapons like the Sonic Fist. *Juggernaughts: Brutes with riot shield and and dual wielding many types of guns. Ethereal: *Infected: Attempt to infect, melee only. *Arch: Ethereals that must absorb bullets before being meleed. *Wraiths: Spider cyborgs with a turret. *Ghasts: Floating cyborgs with a turret. The End: *Howitzer: Big titans dual wielding powerful weaponry, and can only be killed with headshots. *Commandos: Powerful infantry with the most powerful weaponry, and tons of armor. *Majestics: Mini-bosses, boasting shielding, high health, and extremely powerful weapons, and can teleport, sprint, evade, and jetpack. Bosses *King Arch *The Fighting Machine *The Crusher *Nex the VII Fleet *Pod Dactyl *Kingship *Endgame VII Carrier "Rain of Blood"